valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
News Archive
This page's purpose is solely to list the previous news that are now considered "old". 2010 April *15.04.2010 - I would like to offer big thanks to Qaletaqa, who's been making this wiki so much prettier and concise, and Hyalos for consistently updating the Quests. You have been a great help guys, don't give up ! *08.04.2010 - The Items section of this page was added to the left navbar. No more scrolling down to access the Costumes page. *03.04.2010 - Valkyrie Sky Wiki is proud to announce that we've past the 400 articles mark! We're doing pretty good! *02.04.2010 - Videos are being added for the current bosses and mini-bosses. They will slowly appear in the pages starting from lower levels, up to higher levels. Please keep in mind that those videos are for a guidance through the boss's attacks, a judgment of bullet speed, and to prove that most those bosses are soloable. They are not a show of prowess. March *16.03.2010 - Videos of bosses will be added to the existing boss and miniboss pages starting April. Keep your eyes up for them! *08.03.2010 - Valkyrie Sky Wiki is proud to announce that we've past the 300 articles mark! Keep up the good work! *06.03.2010 - The Costume Drop List page was deleted. All the info that was in that page was transferred to Costumes. The link under the Items section of this page was also updated. *04.03.2010 - A bunch of videos were added to the Metamorphosis page. You might want to check them out! *02.03.2010 - A lot of low level quests (mainly the ones below level 30) have had their pages created but marked as stubs. That is to say, the quest's information is lacking. If anyone that participates in this wiki is still low level, or thinking about creating a new character, it would be absolutely great to have those pages filled up. Thank you. February *23.02.2010 - Valkyrie Sky Wiki is proud to announce that we've past the 200 articles mark! Keep up the good work! *18.02.2010 - A list of Metamorphosis was created. You can access it from the main page or the left navbar under Character Info. *17.02.2010 - A list of Licenses has been added. You can access it from the main page or the left navbar under Character Info. *13.02.2010 - Valkyrie Sky Wiki is proud to announce that we've past the 100 articles mark! Keep up the good work! *08.02.2010 - The hit counter when typing Valkyrie Sky Wiki in google search has past the 300,000 mark. *02.02.2010 - The left navbar was updated to reflect this page. All links (with the exception of Items) were included in the navbar. *01.02.2010 - Major update on the Quests page. The quests are now sorted by level, and pages are being slowly created for each of them. January *31.01.2010 - Icon of the Valkyrie Sky Wiki, that shows up in address bar of your browser is updated to match the site's theme *31.01.2010 - Another major update on the Titles page. The titles are now classified by levels, and they tell what other title is needed, and which is next. *31.01.2010 - The main page (this page) was rearranged in categories to help people find what they are looking for faster. *30.01.2010 - We decided to start creating pages for every individual boss. A list of Bosses and Mini-Bosses was created to ease the search. If you can contribute, especially in terms of screenshots, that would be extremely appreciated. *28.01.2010 - Major updates on the Music page. All music notes are now listed. *27.01.2010 - New Valkyrie Skills page. Under Construction. *23.01.2010 - Major update on the Fishing page. All fish until the 200exp bait (included) are there. *06.01.2010 - Major update on the Titles page. 2009 October *25.10.2009 - Wiki created.